Feathers of Black and White - a Harry Potter Fanmix
by KalaKitsune
Summary: This is the fan mix that I put together for Feathers!


Feathers of Black and White Fanmix

* * *

1\. Feathers of Black And White by Hydrosonic

 _Pacify, if you can_

 _With that sword in your hand_

 _It was such a sweet nocturne you sang_

 _Feathers of black and white_

 _You are the dark_

 _I am the light_

 _I'll sing this lullaby_

 _For you one last time_

 _You are the reason in me_

 _I am the air you breathe_

 _Let's fall to earth_

 _As I mend you're broken wings_

* * *

2\. Focus by 10 Years

 _Digging deeper in my mind, can't get you out of my head_

 _There's no way to describe, just how you make me feel_

 _I don't know_

 _Is it love_

 _I have lost control_

 _Even when I'm gone, I can't get away_

 _I can't focus, when I'm near you_

 _Do you notice, me at all_

 _I can't focus, when I hear you_

 _Do you notice, that I can't focus_

* * *

3\. All the Way to You by Armchair Cynics

 _Wait_

 _I've been trying to make sense_

 _But my thoughts get in the way_

 _Of everything I've been wanting to say_

 _Tell me what's a boy to do_

 _When you've got me so confused_

 _Like a drunk in the dark_

 _I stumble all the way to you_

 _And I stumble_

 _All the way to you_

 _(Waiting, sober, too late to start over)_

 _All the way to you_

 _(Waiting, sober, too late to start over)_

* * *

4\. Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin

 _Here I lie forever_

 _Sorrow still remains_

 _Will the water pull me down, and wash it all away_

 _Come and take me over_

 _Welcome to the game_

 _Will the current drag me down, and carry me away_

 _Suddenly the light begins to fade_

 _(HOPELESS)_

 _I'm falling down_

 _(FILTHY)_

 _I can't wake up_

 _I cannot hold on_

 _I will not let go_

 _(WORTHLESS)_

 _It's over now_

 _(GUILTY)_

 _There's no way out_

 _I cannot hold on_

 _I will not let go_

* * *

5\. Stay by 12 Stones

 _I wish that I could turn back time_

 _Just to have one more chance_

 _To be the man I need to be_

 _I pray you'll understand_

 _If I could hear your voice I know that I, would be okay_

 _I know that I've been wrong but I'm begging you to stay_

 _Won't you stay_

 _Will you be here_

 _Or will I be alone_

 _Will I be scared_

 _You teach me how to be strong_

 _And if I fall down_

 _Will you help me carry on_

 _I cannot do this alone_

* * *

6\. Secret Door by Evanescence

 _Look past the end_

 _It's a dream_

 _As it's always been_

 _All life lives on_

 _If we've ever loved it_

 _And I, I will remember how to fly_

 _Unlock the heavens in my mind_

 _Follow my love back_

 _Through the same secret door_

* * *

7\. I Need You by Saving Abel

 _Love me not, love me do_

 _Whatever you want, it's your right to choose_

 _Breaking the silence, in haste of the day_

 _Screamin' out loud, just to hear you say_

 _I need you, like the sun needs the rain_

 _Can't think of any better way to say_

 _I need you, say you need me too_

 _Who needs who_

 _Baby I, need, you_

* * *

8\. All Will Be Forgotten by Skylar Grey

 _All will be forgotten_

 _Every tear you've cried_

 _As soon as you awaken_

 _To what's right in front of your eyes_

 _Standing by your side_

 _Sittin' here I'm thinking 'bout the weather and the countryside around me_

 _Simple little things like these are good to keep my silly mind, from wondering_

 _I feel the summer breeze wash over me_

 _Oh, I know the laughter know the love_

 _Maybe I've just got enough to give_

* * *

9\. Remain Nameless by Florence and the Machine

 _I was born in a big gray cloud_

 _Screaming out a love song_

 _All the broken chords and unnamed cries_

 _What a place to come from_

 _I wish to remain nameless_

 _And live without shame_

' _Cause what's in a name, Oh_

 _I still remain the same_

 _You can call it what you want_

 _You can call me anything you want_

 _You can call us what you want_

 _You can call me anything you want_

* * *

10\. I'm Not The One by 3OH!3

 _You're way too young to be broken_

 _You're way too young to fall apart_

 _You're way too young to play these games_

 _But you better start_

 _But you better start_

* * *

11\. Love Me or Leave Me by Rooney

 _I, know I can be cruel_

 _I say a lot of things, I don't mean_

 _And I'm, not always in the mood_

 _To give you what you need_

 _But I come close_

 _You gotta_

 _Love me, love me, love me, or leave me_

 _Love me, love me, love me, or leave me_

 _Love me, love me, love me, or leave me_

 _Love me, love me, love me, or leave me_

* * *

12\. Rescue Me by Hawthorne Heights

 _Every other day_

 _I sit and wait for the same bad news_

 _Can you hear me say_

" _I've got nothing left to lose"_

 _Someone please start making sense_

 _And beg the lord for accidents_

 _I've seen the worst-case scenario_

 _I'm slowly letting go_

* * *

13\. Not Alone by Red

 _Your heart is full of broken dreams_

 _Just a fading memory_

 _And everything's gone, but the pain carries on_

 _Lost in the rain again_

 _When will it ever end?_

 _The arms of relief, seem so out of reach_

 _But I, I am here_

 _I am with you_

 _I will carry you thought it all_

 _I won't leave you_

 _I will catch you_

 _When you feel like letting_

 _Cause you're not, you're not alone_

 _And I will be your hope, when you feel like it's over_

 _And I will pick you up, when your whole world shatters_

 _And when you're finally in my arms_

 _Look up and see, love has a face_


End file.
